


The Ghosts of You

by StarkTony1



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cap-Ironman Bingo, JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony remembers Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ghosts for the cap-ironman bingo fill 2016.

He remembers the dark.

In the depths of night, when the tower is abandoned. Tony remembers Afghanistan.

His mind floats back. The life of New York turn into the yells and threats of The Ten Rings. The sounds of life become the sounds of death. In the depths of night, Tony Stark remembers.

He remembers pain. He remembers losing.

Losing a life that mattered so much more than any of his suits combined.

A simple life that without the loss of it, Tony fears that he would be lying in the cave, his only company the birds that feasted on the flesh of the dead. Still trapped in the metal armour of Mark I. A fitting cage for The Merchant of Death.

As his mind drifts back, his heart slows. Almost repeating the conditions, the palpitations he’d had in the cave. Tonight is no different. He's alone. Bruce is in India. Thor in Asgard. Clint and Natasha were on a mission and Steve was looking for Bucky. As he often was whenever he had no missions or Avenger duties. He’s sat in his workshop when the darkness consumes him.

* * *

 

_Yinsen gazed at him, a soft unspoken look. “You are very determined” he chided as Tony worked more on the armour as opposed to the fake Jericho. “Yeah, either that or very stupid” Tony replied with a grin. Yinsen reminded him of Jarvis. His former butler used to chide Tony but never stop him when he made his robots. “No… not stupid. Brave” Yinsen smiled as he handed Tony a wrench. Tony looked up and smiled as he took it, “thanks”._

* * *

 

Tony jolted at the uncharacteristically nice memory.

They never happened.

Tony Stark did not do nice memories.

Yinsen was usually bloody or dead in his dreams.

He was usually screaming at Tony for his failure in saving him.

Tony was so wrapped up in his surprise of the nice memory that he didn't even notice when a steaming mug of black coffee was placed on his table.

“JARVIS contacted me” the soft voice of Steve Rogers said as Tony reached a hand out to it.

Tony looked at him.

He was wearing his uniform. It was tattered, his shield had a scratch in. His lip was bleeding and he had a bruise dancing across his cheek.

“Well don't you look shit” Tony remarked after taking a gulp of hot coffee. The heat of it telling Tony, Steve hadn’t been here long.

Steve cracked a smile, “and you’ve got a slice of Pizza on your cheek- that the new fashion trend?”

Tony grabbed at it and glared, “so not funny Rogers”. Steve just grinned and pulled a piece of Pizza from the box to Tony’s right. Shoving all but the crust in he smiled when Tony mumbled, “pig”.

“This time was a close one” Steve muttered after swallowing, “one more step and I could’ve had Buck here I swear it”. Tony nodded, letting the old Capsicle get his words out. “h-He said my name, he said Steve… sometimes I wish he had died in the fall. It would be better than this. Better than…I feel so awful everytime I think about him. I feel like the worst guy in this damn world when I wish Bucky dead.”

Tony patted Steve’s back, “you’re not the worst Steve. There’s a lot worse than wishing a guy dead”.

“Yeah?” Steve mumbled, “gimme some?”

“What do I need to remind you of those assholes we’ve fought? Red Skull? Loki?”

“You didn’t fight Skull” Steve replied.

“No” Tony paused, “I didn’t. Look, I’m feeling oddly generous so I’ll give you an out. You wish Barnes was dead? Here’s my deep dark wish; I wish when I got taken, that they’d succeeded. That the missile had blown me to bits”.

Steve looked at Tony, “Tone-“.

“I wish everyday that I hadn’t of been so stubborn, that a man, who despite everything, Despite having only met me once, saved my life. Gave me this” at this Tony tapped his arc reactor, “who saved me more times than I can count. Who should have been the one to leave the cave. Not me. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve anything more than what Yinsen got. He deserves the light. I deserve the dark”.

Steve frowned, “So that’s why JARVIS alerted me”.

“What?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow to the ceiling, “JARVIS have you been telling tales?”

“Sir, it was in your best interests” he replied coolly.

“I...uhh... I had JARVIS... to alert me whenever you needed someone” Steve flushed.

“Woah and here was me thinking you struggled to send a text. Who helped you with that one”.

“I did Sir” JARVIS replied.

“Of course. See if I come here again”.

“You will” Steve smiled and stroked Tony’s cheek, “you’ve got your bots to think about”.

“That all I have to think about Captain?” Tony asked coyly as Steve’s hand stayed against his cheek.

“Do you need more things?” Tony looked at Steve’s lips and suddenly found his mouth drying up.

“Maybe” he croaked.

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to Tony’s, “That enough?”

“Perhaps I might need one more” Tony began and moaned contentedly when Steve pushed his lips back to Tony’s and they began exploring each other’s mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
